Blue Eyes
by Anivinna
Summary: Sephiroth remembers how he met his first love so many years ago. Fan written fanfic to Bunny-Boss ( Deviantart) Work " precious ", it's a present for her :) Pairing: SephxCloud Rating because of swearing ( Mostly Genesis fault )


Little present for Bunny-Boss I hope you like it / 3

After seeing image/57713469305  
I got this idea for this fanfiction 

**Blue eyes  
**  
"No way dude , noo way! " SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair laughing while trying not spill his drink all over the expensive looking couch.

" Tsee, If you won't believe me , your fault, I would not lie about this !" Genesis was flushed with embarrassment and was nearly shouting the rest of the sentence at the youngest one in the round. 

It was a rather rainy day in August and Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal and Genesis gathered together in Angeal's rather big living room, talking since hours about old missions and mainly funny things.  
They all have been rather busy the last weeks and didn't get that much time to see and talk to each other and since today was Rufus Shinra's birthday, they all had no work to do.

And that's how they all spend the day together and enjoyed each other's company and even thought all of them have known the others for so many years, yet it turned out there were still surprises and their friendships and now the black spiky haired SOLDIER was determined to find out even the tiniest and most embarrassing facts about his best friends.

Or… most of them, since Cloud was still away in Wutai for like another week , because of investigating some attacks on Shinra-offices and Cloud was the only First Class Soldier who got the bad luck to be at office late that day to get chosen for the job.

Zack finally calms down and glances over to Sephiroth, who seemed to be present, but if you knew the man better, like Zack, you knew he was in deep thoughts, surely because of his favorite little chocobo. Sephiroth and Cloud were married for many years now and had sweet little children.

* Poor thing, when he finally thought he can have some free time with his husband, he gets send away for such a long time. Seph doesn't seem to be very happy about it either, I know he planned something really special for both of them since Sophie and Sasha are out camping with their class, I just hope he won't throw a tantrum and destroys something…. Still I would not complain if said thing turns out to be Hojo's lab or better, Hojo Himself * 

Zack had to chuckle from that idea, which got Sephiroth to return and look up curious.  
" What is it, that your so amused about Zackary ?" Seph gave him a stern look and Zack decided to inform the general about the latest facts he just found out.

"Genesis had a crush on Angeal , man can you believe that ? "  
" Oh really ? " Seph looks at Genesis to confirm this statement and since said person was red as a tomato it was clear that it was true .

" oh fuck off Zack , I was like 5 or 6 at that time and he was my first crush , so what ?  
Don't tell me your first crush wasn't embarrassing as well? "

"Now that I think about, hmm nope, sweet Aerith was maah first love and maah first and only wife as well, aah she is soo cute and soo beautiful, last week…."

The remaining 3 only rolled their eyes, they were used to Zack's Aerith-praising by now and simply ignored it. Even if Zack was an adult now and had children on his own, he would always stay the same and none of them would complain about that, after all that was what they loved most about Zack.

"Come to think of it, Sephiroth, who was your first love? "After Angeal's question, all eyes were on Seph, even Zack's, who stopped talking immediately.

…. Silence

Sephiroth just stood there with arm crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

" Ahh come on man, don't tell me Cloud has really been you first love ? I mean it would be kinda cute, but I don't believe you didn't like anyone for like more than 20 years."

"Actually…" Sephiroth began.

"There was someone I met on a mission when I was a teen…"

* Flashback *

* Screw Hojo, sending me here on this god forsaken mountain to train, I hope he chokes on his disgusting food *

Young Sephiroth was walking through a snowstorm on a mountain, trying to orientate, to find out where the hell he is and how to get to the next village as soon as possible.  
He finished his task long time ago and simple wanted be back at the HQ , back to his ..friends ?  
Yes his friends, even if Hojo tried to pretend Seph isn't capable of emotions, he was wrong.  
His oversensitive ears caught a dark growl and he decided to walk around it, he wasn't that excited to fight a dragon, it was boring and he didn't had time for this, after all his next mission was supposed to start in 2 days and he wanted to meet up with angeal and Genesis before.

He already was on his way when his ears caught something else, besides the dragon, a high pitched scream und crying.  
" Help, please someone, help me!"  
That was enough to let him turn on his heels and run to the source of the screaming and really, not very far away, a little child was running away, a big angry dragon on its heels.  
The child stumbled and fell face down in the snow, not moving.  
The dragon already opened his big mouth but only got the eat snow as Sephiroth quickly pulled the child in his arms in jumped a few foot back.  
Holding the child in his right and Masanume in his left, he began to fight the dragon, or to say it simply, he killed the monster with a single blow.

" I guess danger is over you…hey!"  
The child in his arms was unconscious and besides that very cold it must have been here for a while if it was that cold even with having a big coat on.  
Sephiroth cursed under his breath.

*great what now, I'm stuck with some brat in the middle of nowhere and in a storm too, it's clearly not my day *  
But luck (or Cosmos/the goddess or Gaia herself) still seemed to like him, he found a small cave after some minutes walking and went in.  
He collected some old branches and little stones and fished a fire material out of his pocket, successfully making a fire.  
Now that he was safe from the storm, he inspected the child closer.  
It wore a blue coat with a hoodie on and had blond, slightly spiked hair.  
He couldn't see more without removing clothes, but he couldn't do that since the child would only freeze more after that and it could wake up and scare the girl even more.  
Yes girl, Sephiroth was sure the child was a girl since she had very female touches.

* And what am I going to do now? Waiting out the storm and bring the girl home sounds like the best plan *

He didn't notice for a second that the child awoke slowly and looked around sacred and confused, tears forming in her eyes.

Speaking of her eyes, they were beautiful, a deep ocean like blue, Seph hasn't seen such magnificent eyes in his whole life, they almost let him loose his thoughts but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Everything is okay, don't worry, the dragon is gone and as soon as the storm dies I'm taking you home " Seph tried to calm the scared child, which seemed to work since she just stared at him and stopped crying.

"I'm Sephiroth." he tried to get in a conversation with the girl.  
"And your name is? "

The child opened its mouth, but there was nothing but a tiny croak.

"You probably got a cold, you shouldn't try to speak it would only hurt your throat.  
Are you cold? "

The child nods and gets seconds later closer to the silver haired teen, looking up as like searching for permission.  
"It's okay, we both have to stay a while here, get comfortable. "

Normally he wouldn't do such things but this blonde angel was worth the work he decided.  
Suddenly a yawn was heard and the child looked slightly embarrassed to the floor, her face becoming even a darker red than before.

* she is tired, but what child wouldn't be, but sleeping in this cold is not a good idea hmm*  
he quickly took of his own leather coat he wore over his leather shirt, pulled the child in his lap and draped the coat over her little form.

She looked at him surprised but he simply answered. "I'm fine don't worry I'm SOLDIER, mako prevents harsh cold and sickness, you can sleep, I'm staying awake and protect you, don't worry nothing will happen to you."

* What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like protecting this child with my whole being?  
Is that what the others call LOVE? It's a great feeling tough *.

The little girl curled her lips to a tiny smile and made herself more comfortable in Seph's lap.  
She fell asleep very quickly and the silver teen watches over her sleep.

Many hours later the storm finally quiet down, but since he didn't want to wake the petit girl he carefully got her in his arms, still in his coat and walked out of the cave.  
Now that the storm was over he could see smoke, which usually meant: village.  
The silver haired ten didn't know much about the location, but there was only on village, Nibelheim , so it was highly possible that the girl belonged to this village.

He walked slowly for not to disturb the girls sleep in any way but he still got to the village very quickly so he better should wake up his little package.  
He gently shook her shoulders.

" hey… wake up. You are home "

The child awoke and stared with big eyes at the village, then back to the teen.

"….u…." The child tried to speak.

"sorry what was that ? ".

" Thank… you..." the child finally managed to say. 

"No problem "  
It was really no problem, sure he lost precious time, but what he got in return was far more precious.  
The girl looked up to him with a big smile and her deep blue eyes sparkled with so much emotion , it was a beautiful sight .

"So let's see if we can find your house and…."

" SEPHIROTH !"  
He quickly turned around to see his commanding officer running towards him.

"We've been looking for you since yesterday, is everything okay? Hojo is furious he wants you to come back immediately ".

The Officer took his hand and wanted to shove him away from the village, probably to their truck.

" but…" he began .

"It's fine… I can go alone from here, really." The girl said firmly.

" but…"

" You heard the girl and time is short lets go "

They got further and further away from the village and the teen could see the girl returning to the village.

* I didn't get her name in the end… I wonder if I will meet here again someday…*

With this last thought, the truck started moving, back to Shinra HQ….

* PRESENT *

The whole room was silent with a pregnant pause, no one dared to say a word.  
Till Sephiroth himself broke the silence.

"I never met her again, sadly. On my last mission in Nibelheim, I asked the villagers, but they said there was never a blond haired girl with blue eyes. I didn't understand it at all, so I decided one day not to think about it anymore, but yes, if I could call someone my first love, it would be her." 

"Well shit man... Sorry, that's really sad to hear" Genesis dared to speak.

"Why didn't you ask cloud?" Angeal advised. "I mean he is from Niebelheim too and most likely the same age, if someone knows about this girl, it would be Cloud "

"Because I decided not to think about it anymore, I Love Cloud dearly, I'm more than happy with him, I don't need anything else. Besides, I'm sacred that I could lose cloud just by looking for that girl and I couldn't bear that. These feelings were special but Cloud is more special than any other girl could be for me. I don't want him to find out either, I love him and he shouldn't think badly about me that I still looked for her when we were on our way to get together " Sephiroth's voice was lightly shaking.

"But you still seem to think about this girl." genesis pointed out, earning a glare from angeal.  
" Yes I do, sometimes, when I look at Sophie the memory from the village comes back, I don't Know why, it just happens, I guess because Sophie's eyes have a very similar blue…"

The only one still unmoving was Zack.  
He just stared blankly to some point on the floor.

"You are right Seph, I mean If you would have found the girl, you wouldn't be together with cloud now, no Sophie, no Sasha, that's way too hard to imagine. I think it's he best the way it is now.."  
Angeal took another sip from his drink and stared to his Moogle-Clock on the wall.

"I think we better stop for today, duties again tomorrow and we all need sleep "

Everyone nodded and got themselves ready for leaving.

"Wait, Genesis could you stay for a minute? I need to talk to you about that "Crush-thing" you mentioned earlier "  
Angeal said while holding up his front door.  
Genesis gulped and moved back in and Seph and zack both leaved and walked quietly to their own apartments.  
They said their Goodbyes and closed their doors.

As soon as his door was closed, the black haired Soldier let out a big sigh, retrieved his PHS from his pockets and dialed a number ….

~~~~~~~ 1 Week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth sat on the living room couch , reading a report , when the door opened and Cloud walked in, exhausted but clearly happy to see his lover.  
The silver haired man got up, embraced his lover and kissed him deeply.

"Welcome home love…" he whispered in his blonde's ear and kissed him on his forehead.  
" I missed you, I'm glad this stupid mission is over … I'm soo tired "

"then rest love, you need it "  
With that Sephiroth picked up his lover, bridal style and placed both of them on the big couch, Cloud on Top of Seph, snuggling. 

"And how was live here?" Cloud asked tired.

"The usual, Kids being kids, missions being mission, though it was quiet lonely sometimes without you "Seph nuzzled the blonds neck before he spoke again.  
" mostly spend time with the others talking "

"hmm I heard about that , about your first crushes" Cloud replied.  
" from who?" Seph looked up confused.  
" who do you think ? zack of course. Not many people have the guts to call me 2 times on the same day, the second time at late hour, I still want to hit him for waking me up ..."

" what did he wanted from you ? "  
"He wanted to told me about the discovery he had made, Angeal's first love or something like that, then He got over to bugging me to tell him who my first love was, but I said "" I want to tell this story my husband first otherwise he would get mad and kick your ass Zack "" but he dind't give up so I had to tell him."

"And the second time he called?" The silver man was getting curios now, especially now that his lover flinched and looked away.

"love, everything ok? Is there something wrong? "  
He was on the best way to panic but clouds hand on his calmed him a little.

" that's what I wanted to talk about with you… but please, promise me, don't be mad at Zack"  
" I promise"

" He told me the story of your first love, "  
On that , Sepiroth tensed on his eyes darkened , but after looking at his lovers sad features, his eyes get dull and he turns away his face.

" soo… you know now…. "

"Yeah I know but. Don't give me that look; I'm not mad at you, why should I be?"

The older man's face was filled with shock. „Because I hmmpf"  
Cloud had silenced the other with a deep kiss.  
"No, now it's my time to tell you the story of my first love, so you better listen, I originally didn't want to tell you , since I was barely 4 at that time but he insisted. " 

Sepiroth nods.

I met him on a very cold winter day, I was lost in the Mountains and chased by a dragon, He saved my Life and protected me and kept me warm and said such warm words to me, words I didn't hear from anyone besides my mother till that day.  
He got me home at last but then we were separated.

The eyes of the silver haired man got wider with each word his blond angel was saying…  
*no, it can't be *  
"When I got older, I forgot most of this, but the core of me wanting to be in soldiers is this event.  
Deep down in my hearts I wanted to meet this person again, I do wonder I forgot it for so many years, till Zack's question brought the memory back. I wanted to meet this person so much, because I wanted to say it again. "

Cloud cupped Sephiroth face in both his hands and whispered against his lips.

"Thank you for being my guardian angel

And they both kissed each other, eyes shining with love for their Lover, first and only….

~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks later ~~~~~~~

" Daddy we're home "  
Sophie and Sasha Strife entered the living room and found Seph setting their meals on the table.  
" Hey kids, how was school?"

" Boring, .Sophie, Angeal and I are way up ahead the class so we get special assignments, but even this is boring "

" yah yaah very interesting he heard that dozens of times , Daddy I have a very important question pleeeease ?"  
Sophie put on her best puppy face * he was so gonna kill zack later for teaching her*

"what is it Sophie ? Sep asks amused.

"What was the first thing that made you fall in love with Papa? The girls in school talked about love on first sight and so on and I wanna know what made you fall for Papa, pretty please? "

Sephiroth looked in his daughter eyes for a very long time, than got up suddenly, hugged both his children and said.

" I fell In Love with Blue Eyes."

owari

Maaaaah I hope itS' oke I have never written so much in eglish before there asre sureky so much mistakes * sobs sob so*

But I hope you like it anyway 


End file.
